Her Protector
by Inulover1993
Summary: Life for Kagome has not been easy since she 1st fell through the well. her time was her safe place now its a nightmare. At least in the past Inuyasha keeps her safe. What will she do? Inuyasha doesn't know about it? Will she tell him? Will he figure it out? Can he save her? read review and find out! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own inuyasha and co. i merely borrow them

Her Protector?

"Inuyasha! It has a jewel shard in its left claw!" Kagome yelled notching an arrow and letting it fly, narrowly missing the half demon.

As usual she hit the mark however it was going to take more than a single sacred arrow to bring down the giant crab demon. Who at this point was seriously pissed off. Jumping a few feet away Tessaiga clutched in his claw, inuyasha whirled on Kagome.

"Oi wench! You almost hit me!" he growled.

"Feel free to help than!" a very frustrated Kagome yelled back. _Geez it's not like I meant to get that close. _She thought angrily.

"Why do you th…" inuyasha started when suddenly he was covered in goop. A sacred arrow having shoot clear above him followed by a giant bone boomerang, effectively cutting off both the crab demons head and Inuyasha's angry rant.

Tiptoeing through the goop Kagome located the jewel shard, carefully removing it from the remains of the claw. Immediately it purified in her hand. Her powers were steadily increasing though no one but a certain lecher of a monk seemed to notice.

"Lady Kagome, it is amazing how quickly your powers are growing!" He beamed sliding behind Sango and grabbed her ass.

The forest rang as Sango slapped him. "Pervert!" She stalked over to kirara and hopped on in an attempt to cover her rear.

"Idiot." The young kitsune Shippo sighed. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded in complete agreement.

The gang continued to walk on, headed west. Though not thrilled about it Inuyasha led them on. Praying they didn't meet up with Sesshoumaru. He had far too much on his mind to have to deal the ice prince, dealing with a slightly edgy Kagome, along with the pending new moon, and the dead end they had come to concerning leads on Naraku was more than enough.

Kagome walking a little way back from the group was deep in thought. Her supplies where quickly running low, she hadn't been able to bathe in a while, several problems regarding the opposite sex, and her own cycle weighed heavily on her shoulders. The premenstrual cycle cramps had started and she was in far more pain than usual and thus more irritable. Sighing to herself she slowly followed the group.

The group noticed but shrugged it off, Sango planned on asking her later, Miroku figured Sango would fill him in later, and Inuyasha didn't want to upset her and end up face planting himself into a crater. Shippo however hopped on her shoulder and hugged her neck, though she jumped a bit startled at first realizing it was her little kit she simply hugged him back.

"You ok Kagome?" He asked worriedly glaring at the back of Inuyasha's head assuming as he usually did that his adopted mother's pain was because of the insensitive half demon who was currently straining his ears so he could hear her answer as she had fallen back enough that he had a bit of a hard time hearing them tonights new moon already slowly stripping him of his usually keen senses. Kagome looked to Inuyasha then back at the kit shaking her head indicating it was not Inuyasha's doing. _This time. _The kit thought to himself.

"Its just a few personal problems Shippo. Nothing for you to worry about. I promise." She added at the kits unsure expression. Still unsure the kit nodded and hopped out of her arms back onto her shoulder.

Ahead of them, Inuyasha doubted her promise just as Shippo did. Hoping however that she spoke the truth he walked on though he slowed down some to allow her to catch up. Though he wasn't about to admit it he was worried about the priestess. His gut told him something was very wrong, had been ever since she had come back from her era two weeks ago. He knew better than to question his instincts so decided instead to keep a close eye on the girl.

_**A/N: **_

Me: yes I know this was a short and kind of boring chapter I promise it willget better

Inuyasha: I sure hope so wench!

Kagome: Really InuYasha? It's her first story and it is her first chapter, leave the poor girl alone!

Inuyasha: Why that was just stupid! And …

Kagome: InuYasha… SIT!

Me: rolls on the floor laughing* well until next time guys! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha and co.**_

**ok so the gangs worried and kagomes hiding things? Why? Will she open up or trudge on hoping for the best?**

**Her protector Chapter 2**

The sun was setting and Inuyasha started getting weaker faster. Finally finding an abandoned hut on the edge of a distant village the gang settled in. Happy not to be so exposed for once during a new moon. Still very quiet Kagome was on auto pilot not really listening to what was going on around her.

"Kagome?! Are you listening?" Sango waved a hand in front of her face.

Jumping at having been caught she looked to her best friend. She hadn't a clue what she missed but Sango looked at her expectantly. "I'm sorry Sango, what where you saying?"

There was a hotspring a ways back, wanna join me for a bath?" She repeated, watching Kagome closely with concern as well as hope. She prayed silently that she would be able to get Kagome to open up a bit. Sango didn't know how much longer she could watch her best friend/adoptive sister in this kind of depressing pain without at least making sure that she knew Sango was there for her.

"No thanks I think I'll stay here for now maybe I'll bathe in the morning before we head out again." Kagome replied quietly. Despite the quiet comment everyone heard and stopped in their tracks. Kagome had just turned down a bath. Not just any bath either a bath in a nice warm relaxing hot spring! If they were worried before now they were terrified.

Sango stared at her silently contemplating how to respond, however a certain group member didn't think a careful response was needed, and as usual simply stated the first thought that came to his mind.

"Oi wench! You been complaining about wanting a bath for days! Go now or don't go at all!" He barked at her.

Kagome stiffened her back still turned to him. The half demon visibly flinched scrunching his eyes together waiting to once again get up close and personal with the dirt at his feet. Instead of hearing his very least favorite word in the world, he heard shuffling. Taking a quick peek he saw Kagome walk past him towel and bathing supplies in her arms with a baffled Sango in tow. Opening his eyes completely he stared after her, her shoulders slumped, her whole stature screamed defeated. Even without his usual senses he could tell she was silently crying. Feeling like a complete and total bastard he sighed the sun had set and he phased into a human. Otherwise his usual doggy ears would be plastered to his head in shame.

"You idiot! Now she's crying!" Shippo screamed jumping up and smacking the half demon upside the head as best he could.

"Feh." He grumbled catching the kitsune by his tail and hit him on the head though not as hard as usssual. Knowing the kit was right. _I am an idiot! What the Hell is wrong with me? What's wrong with her? _He thought to himself. Miroku said nothing. He saw the regret in the half demons eyes and prayed Sango got some answers.

Me: Yes I know we still don't have any answers but I'm still trying to get a feel for the gang.

Inuyasha: No one cares! Now will you tell me what the hell is wrong with Kagome?

Me: Why don't you ask her your self?

InuYasha: …. "keh…" *face turns red*

Me: Idiot

The gang minus Kagome: yup *nodding*


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I do not own inuyasha and co. I am borrowing them to suit my own imaginations needs, because I do own the plot**_

_**We still don't know what is wrong with Kagome and mite not for another few chapters hang in there I will keep it interesting from here on I promise!**_

_**But I would like to thank everyone for the reviews I'm glad your enjoying them and thank you for the idea sugestions! Keep them coming! :) **_

_**Her Protector? Chapter 3**_

Silently she trudged behind Sango to the hot spring trying to figure out how to best hide her problem. Nothing was coming to mind. This only managed to depress her further. This did not go unnoticed by Sango. Finally they made it to the edge of the water, silently Sango stripped and slipped into the water not until she was comfortable and sitting on a ledge in the water did she notice a still dressed Kagome standing where she had left her. The priestess's head hung low, a small tear escaped from her eyes still hidden under her bangs.

"Kagome? What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything right? So what's wrong?" Sango begged, her own eyes filling with unshed tears for her 'sister' this was truly torture.

Tears flowed freely down Kagome's face as she looked up. Staring at her friend she debated. _**It can't hurt if I just tell her right? I don't have to tell her everything after all. **_She thought to herself.

"Promise not to tell? Not even the guys?" She asked quietly. Sango frantically nodded in agreement. Sighing she placed her supplies down and stripped slowly. Sango's eyes widened as she took in the shape her friends body was in. Her skin painted in yellow of old bruises, and scars of healed cuts littered her once smooth skin. For the life of her Sango couldn't think of a demon or weapon that would mar skin like that it was thin, smooth, and clean. She figured a tool must have been used.

"Kagome what happened?" she asked quietly trying to sound calm and soothing as her body vanished into the water.

"There was a misunderstanding one day after school. I got beat up pretty bad on the way home. It was scary, and I didn't want to have Inuyasha find out or he'd jump in the well and really get into trouble…" Kagome mumbled, Sango strained to hear it.

"So that's why you have been depressed? Are you afraid to get hurt again, or maybe of going home?" Sango asked, at least she could understand now. Hopefully now Kagome would feel better now that she had talked it out a bit.

"Both I guess. It just sucks its dangerous here but with my arrows I can protect myself and you guys are here to. There… there I am by myself and can't purify people." She told her friend finally relaxing some.

Sango nodded. Happy to see her relax, she did to. Thinking quietly she soaked. "Maybe next time take Inuyasha? Just to make you feel better?"

Kagome panicked but not visibly to pacify her friend she replied "Yeah, maybe I should. But I might just go by myself, try to get over the fear. I'll have to think about it."

Sango nodded understanding. Then the girls began to talk about a bunch of different things. Though Kagome did feel better she was still tense not wanting to go home but not having enough supplies to really avoid it. She supposed she could just stay home and ask her mom to make the runs… but her mom was already busy and what where the chances he'd come again? And he did apologize, so it should be ok right? _**Who am I kidding? He'd most likely do it again. I'll just avoid him as best I can. But I can't bring Inuyasha, it would only cause more problems. I can't have that. **_

Back at camp

Inuyasha sat at the base of a tree waiting for the girls to come back. Startled he heard a giggle and laughing and turning he saw that the sound had come from Kagome. It was easily the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. Miroku and Shippo clearly agreed. But upon looking her in the eyes Inuyasha saw something was still off but shook it off seeing that she was at least feeling better hoping it would continue that way and she'd get better quickly. He could only hope right now. Maybe Sango could tell him what she had said.

Soon the priestess was asleep her kit curled up sleeping next to her. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were up still talking.

"So what was wrong with Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked quietly. Inuyasha looked to her expectantly. Sango debated to herself.

"She had a bit of a scare back home." Sango said carefully.

"That's stupid it's way more dangerous here then there. What could have possibly scared her?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"In her time there are only humans correct?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. That's the problem. What does she have to protect herself there? Sacred arrows? No. Us? No. She's a priestess that has experience killing _demons, _fighting _demons,_ and purifying _demons._ Is anyone seeing my point?" Sango explained.

Both men looked thoughtful. Each saw the problem, neither saw a way to fix it entirely. Then Sango broke through their contemplation. "So I thought maybe we should teach her some hand to hand fighting. It would at least give her an option and she would feel safer. Though it will be awhile before I'd count on her to protect herself."

Inuyasha perked up, looking over to the sleeping Kagome. He looked to Sango nodding, Miroku also agreed. They would begin her lessons as soon as possible. Then Sango settled to sleep while Miroku and the currently human Inuyasha kept watch. Staring at the now peaceful Kagome inuyasha began to think. _**I'll keep you safe Kagome, no matter what. **_

_**A/N: Me: So we have a glimpse of what happened now**_

_**Inuyasha: Why couldn't you have just started off by telling us what happened?**_

_**Me: because I don't have to.**_

_**Inuyasha: damn wench…**_

_**Me: shut up before I decide to kill you off in the most embarrassing way possible. Maybe a kitten kills you?**_

_**Inuyasha: …**_

_**Me: good boy! *laughs evilly* **_ _**until next time guys! Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__Once again I do not own Inuyasha I merely borrow them to suit my own imagination._

_So last time we got a glimpse of what's got Kagome so depressed and Inuyasha is once again determined to keep her safe from the world. Will he succeed? _

_Thanks again to all of you who review I truly appreciate it. Also a big thank you to the people that just read! Rest assured I will not be deserting this story until it is complete even if there are no reviews, though I encourage any and all willing to review. Good or bad I appreciate your time. And now back to the gang!_

Stifling a yawn Kagome rose, it was very early morning the very first rays of light were slowly making themselves known. She looked over the slowly dying fire to see an ever vigilant Kirara resting but watchful not two feet from the ever impatient Inuyasha. Who as usual was practically twitching in his skin. Giving him a small smile she set about rekindling the fire and cooking the ramen. A small treat to get Inuyasha off the sun long enough to change back. Once it was finished she handed him his bowl and chopsticks then set to waking the others. Just moments after dishing out everyone's portion and Inuyasha's second helping he had changed back into he's usual hanyou self. Giving a sigh of relief Kagome smiled and focused on eating. For the first time in a while she felt a bit hungry. After finishing her first bowl she debated a second she really hadn't been eating before she could come to a decision Inuyasha took her bowl filled it and returned it to it to her. Surprised she stared at him.

"Thank you." She told him.

"Keh." He blushed turning away. Though he wasn't about to admit it he was just pleased she was eating. Even he had noticed how for a while now she had been giving most of her food to Shippo. It had worried him like so many things had about Kagome had recently. For a while he had simply shrugged it off thinking it was due to her upcoming cycle of heat which he had based on her change in scent. Tough it could be cause for some of her discomfort and attitude it wasn't all of it there was just no way. She had never been depressed as she had been as of late. He only hoped things would start to look up again.

Gratefully Kagome had eaten her second helping and then set about cleaning and picking up camp. Soon they were on the road again and Kagome began calculating they'd been injured a lot and been fighting a lot and she had been unable to repack and restock the first aide. Now they were dangerously low. One fight and she could run out entirely. Which could be a very big problem and regardless of how she felt about it she'd have to go back better to save her friends any future.

"Inuyasha?" She called. He stopped, and peered behind him. "I need to go back home, we are running very low on supplies. Would it be alright if we headed back?"

He looked at her. "How long you want to be gone?"

Kagome thought it was already Thursday it would be late Saturday before they would make it back. "Just a day and a night then I'll come back." She answered. He was stunned shed have only a day and a half home. No whining for a week or even the till she could go to class.

Something was clearly still wrong. So he simply answered. "Keh."

Kagome took that as a yes. Sadly the one time she wished he'd make her stay he gave no argument or complaint she smiled sadly at the irony. Hopefully when she passed through the well her nightmare would leave well alone. Then she'd repack, bathe, sleep, vist it her mother, brother, and grandpa and return after breakfast. She could only hope the timing worked out. Maybe she could avoid all the unpleasantness. Interrupting her thoughts Inuyasha stooped down allowing her to climb on at a light jog he took off in the proper direction Shippo rode on Miroku's shoulder and Sango occupied the transformed fire cat's back. Together they made their way back and Kagome simply snuggled into Inuyasha's shoulder and back seeking comfort as she began to shake slightly dreading the trip home. Inuyasha stiffened, this was unusual. Instead of embarrassing them both he merrily blushed and enjoyed the touch though it be a cold day in hell before he admitted it.

Me: Well I think the next chapter or two we will finally know exactly what has Kagome so shaken. But first I want to hear from the readers. I've got a suggestion or two that made me rethink who Kagome's abuser should be so I'd like to ask the readers what they think. 1. A new man Kagome's mother is seeing 2. Hojo 3. A new crazy love interest or 4. A future-ized character from the past? What do you think?

Inuyasha: Don't matter who it is I'll kill 'em!

Kagome sits trembling in the corner with Sango comforting her.

Me: Just try to hold your temper, for goodness sake you don't even know what's all going on!

Inuyasha: Yeah no thanks to you wench!

Me: SIIIIT!

Inuyasha thuds to the ground, I sit back on my campus issued coach revisiting Inuyasha's death by kitten idea again.

Me: Well until next time everyone! Read, review, and let me know what you think should happen while I make my decision. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey guys welcome back! Once again I do not own Inuyasha and co. I just like making them live out my imaginations!**_

_**Ok so last time Inuyasha and the gang are headed back to the well. I have not gotten a few replies on who the abuser should be both in reviews as well as offline. I thank you all! **____** I love that you guys actually read the author's notes! Now back to the gang!**_

It was late Saturday and as Kagome had guessed they had arrived at the well. However, when Inuyasha set her down she surprised them all and walked straight passed it to the village. She was half way to Kaede's hut when they snapped out of their shock and scrambled after her. Shippo caught up the fastest and hopped on her shoulder.

"Ah, Kagome? Thought you were going home?" He asked confused.

"Yeah I'll go in the morning. Then come back after lunch." She told him quietly. He nodded confused. The others caught up. Still in shock they just followed behind her. Stepping into Keade's hut she greeted the old miko. Settling on the floor she promptly lay down and went to sleep. Raising an eyebrow at her Kaede merrily went to work making the group some stew. The rest of the gang stepped inside the hut each greeting Kaede and looking over to where the young priestess lay sleeping.

Inuyasha was still worried so deciding he didn't give a damn what the others thought, he gently pulled Kagome to him leaning her back across his lap, her back resting on the wall, her head on his shoulder, and his arms wrapped around her protectively. No one said anything for once, knowing Kagome could probably use the tender comfort he was offering. Everyone but the two in the corner ate the stew Kaede offered them. After having their fill they two settled down to sleep. Conflicted Shippo slept next to Kirara. He didn't want to intrude on the two in the corner or embarrass Inuyasha and cause him to leave Kagome alone.

Still blushing slightly Inuyasha rested his head back and he too fell into a light sleep. To his amazement it felt so right holding her to him as they slept. This both confused him as well as made him very happy. _**Oh Kami! Must be some lingering effects from the new moon. **_He denied to himself. Unfortunately, he couldn't even fool himself. If she didn't have him so worried he probably would have been able to deny it with better results.

The next morning Kagome woke feeling much more comfortable than she had going to sleep. Keeping her breathing slow and even she peeked and saw why. She was snuggled up against her favorite hanyou. Though a little embarrassed she was more happy than embarrassed. Sighing she attempted to get up to her surprise as well as delight his arms simply tightened around her. She looked up her chocolate brown eyes meet the molten gold.

"You wanna walk with me?" He asked her quietly not wanting to wake the others. She simply nodded at him.

Carefully and quietly he stood them both up. Once outside he picked her up bridal style and ran to his forest stopping at their tree he jumped up settling them on a branch. He didn't know how to get what he wanted to say into words. He couldn't just use his signature 'feh' or 'keh'. Plus he already had her out here he couldn't just shrug it off. _**This is too important, Kagome is too important. Ok just this once gonna have to suck it up. **_"Kagome, why have you been so depressed?" He asked.

"Just have a lot going on. Between here and home things are getting… overwhelming. I guess it's mostly me. I'm sorry." She apologized hanging her head.

Inuyasha didn't like this answer, mostly because he knew something else was wrong. It had to be. Sighing he replied, "If something happens, here or in the modern era just tell me. I promised to protect you, that doesn't mean just here against demons. Understand?"

She didn't really know how to answer. So she just nodded and rested against him. After a while of just sitting there she sighed readying herself to go home. Inuyasha got the idea and jumped down and set her down. Together they walked to Kaede's together to get her bag. After she said her goodbyes and walked back to the well. Taking a deep breathe looked over her shoulder at her golden eyed friend waved and jumped down the well.

Inuyasha could have sworn that she had shot him a pleading look. He prayed she would come get him if she needed to. That look alone made him want to jump down grab her and drag her back. The supplies be damned. _**Kagome please just stay safe. Stay safe and come back to me.**_

Me: Hey guys! We got inuyasha opening up and Kagome headed home.

Inuyasha: Why she need to go? Why couldn't I go with her?! *punches a hole in the wall*

Me: Hey! Don't destroy my dorm room!

*Continues to destroy things*

Me: *Sighs* Sit!

*he hits the floor grumbling.*

Me: Alright guys let me know what you think? Review if you can. It makes my day! Until next time! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So once again due to legal crap I will say it again I do not own Inuyasha and co. **_

_**Ok so somehow my computer deleted the chapter was working on I had a bunch of shout outs ill tack them on to the next chapter. Now as a late birthday treat to myself I am going to update. Enjoy!**_

She stayed there sitting at the bottom of the well listening for all she was worth. Not hearing anything but the distant traffic she sighed readjusted her backpack and scaled the well wall. Once she managed to hoist herself out of the well she stood stock still again listening still there was nothing. _**Oh get a grip Kagome. C'mon we can do this, take a deep breathe chances are there is no one at the shrine that doesn't live there. **_

Taking a deep steadying breathe she squared her shoulders and managed a fairly believable fake smile. To avoid thinking too much she simply marched to the front door. Stepped inside and called out for her mother letting her know that she was home. Though not very shocking she saw her mother in the kitchen. Her mother smiled at her turning from the sink.

"Hello dear, how long are you staying? A few days I hope? You left so suddenly last time you were home." She frowned slightly at her daughter.

"Just here long enough to restock we… eh… have a very promising lead on Naraku." She lied. It killed her to do it. However she felt she had no other choice. Still lying to her mother's face was very unpleasant.

"Oh, well at least stay for lunch? Maybe even supper?" She tried again.

Giving her mother a rather worn smile she replied, "Lunch would be nice. I'm afraid I have to get back as soon as possible."

Her mother nodded and set about the kitchen doing a bit of pre work for lunch. While her mother chopped vegetables she asked her about what everyone had been up to.

"Well Souta has been very preoccupied. His soccer team, as well as his friends keeps him busy. Your grandfather and I have been very busy as of late we have had for more visitors than usual." She smiled remembering how her father's face had lit up when so many people had shown up and the crowds had kept coming. The shrine was doing amazingly well as of late and that made her smile. Seeing this Kagome blessed her mother with her now very rare genuine smiles. Granted she didn't know how rare it had become for her daughter, and as the saying goes arrogance is bliss.

After a few more casual conversations about a lot of nothing the men walked in. She spoke to her grandfather about the shrines recent good fortunes and soccer to her brother also asking him about his friends. Once all caught up she excused herself from the room and taking the first aid kit out of her pack she set about restocking it adding a few new things she thought would be nice to have around. Then stuffing her bag with varies medicines many not your ordinary over the counter meds and then replaced her dirty clothes for clean clothes packing that as well. Next she set about the kitchen trying to stalk up on ramen however the supply was unbelievably low. Even the treats she had bought and stored away for Shippo was gone. Annoyed as well as confused she wrote them down on her little checklist of things to get at the store before lunch. Also she made the mental note to ask her mother about later. Clutching her list she went to her money jar hidden in the back of a cupboard only to see that to had been greatly ravaged. Frowning she went back to her room and fished out a few of the smaller artifacts she had brought back from the feudal era. This time she had a few coins as well as some small pieces of jewelry though by far a lower quality then some other things she had found they were still quite nice and most important authentic. Adding a trip to the local museums procures offices to sell them her little collection. As well as the added trip of the bank to bank the check as well as make a withdrawal for her list of supplies.

The added trips only added to her anxiety. This was the kind of stress that would normally be a breeze but this time she was just so damn twitchy about being outside of the era her objects had come. Once they were both handled she went to the store effectively avoiding anyone she knew. Practically sprinting through the store to get her supplies, food, and stock up on personal items again she was in and out in ten minutes.

Getting home she set about packing all her belongings into the seemingly bottomless backpack. Finally finished she closed it and focused on spending time with her family. Lunch was just finishing and everyone sat down to eat. The meal was good; she spoke to everyone finally feeling less tense as her time before returning to the feudal era crept closer. Just before leaving she went upstairs to change into a more era friendly outfit. Wearing a comfy pair of hipster jeans, a light cotton tee shirt, and with a light long sleeved denim jacket she headed back down stairs to say her good byes and head back.

She hugged everyone good bye. Shouldering her back pack she headed for the door. Placing her hand on the handle she sighed in relief. _**Home free. **_She thought to herself. Then opened the door. Suddenly she didn't feel so happy any more.

"Hello Kagome." The figure in the door way spoke. Her heart dropped, it was him.

_**A/N: Me: Okay so a bit of a cliffhanger. I apologize but I got to keep you all reading write? **___

_**Inuyasha: WENCH! WHO IS THAT GUY!**_

_**Me: … eh… no one..?**_

_***Inuyasha draws Tessaiga and levels it to my face***_

_**Me: okay… got to run! Until next time guys! *runs away screaming sit repeatedly* **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: No once again I do not own Inuyasha, if I did I would not have this account or an empty checking account. **_

_**I apologize for the time it took to update.**_

Standing there was her worst nightmare. The man that killed her sense of safety in her own time. There stood Kai, her mother's new boyfriend. They had known each other in high school, and now they decided to give things a try. This man was making her mother happier than he had been in years, and this was slowly killing Kagome inside. Now more than ever she wished her father was still around.

Standing off to the side she allowed Kai in the house. Trying her best she tried to slip out, only for him to roughly grab her, pulling it off as a hug. There was no way she was getting out quite yet. She'd have to bid her time and find the first available moment to slip outside to the well house. _**Inuyasha now would be a great time to come get me… **_She thought to herself.

Back in Feudal Era

"Inuyasha, Kagome is running kind of late." Shippo noted.

Sango looked over to her hanyou friend. She wondered how he would react. Shippo was right but Sango was not worried yet. So she wondered if he was worried. He appeared to be debating, and that had her worried more than anything else at the moment. However she said nothing and allowed him to think, though he had zero experience in this area. _**Well I guess there is a first time for everything.**_ She mused to herself. Patiently she waited for his answer. He shook his head dismissing it.

"She may just be running behind getting all the supplies. I will go get her if she isn't here by supper." He told the kit nodding his head.

Miroku said nothing as he looked on. There seemed to be more tension in the air and he could not help feel something was not right. Though it could be contributed to his friend actually thinking for the first time. Especially seeing as there was no cussing involved to explain what he was thinking. He could only hope everything was ok. Though he didn't know it Inuyasha was thinking along similar lines. _**Kagome you had better keep safe.**_

Back in the modern era

Kagome sat at the table listening to her nightmare and her mother teasing and flirting and it made her sick. Her mother than needed help and Kai jumped up to help. Seeing her opportunity she grabbed her bag and ran out the door. Outside she said her good byes to her brother and grandpa that were working outside. Running into the well house she jumped into the well for once happy to face demons.

_**A/N: Me: Okay well next trip back is where we see real problems. For now we will see how things develop between our favorite couple.**_

_**Kagome: Do I have to go back home?**_

_**Me: Sadly yes.**_

_**Inuyasha: The hell she does!**_

_**Me: *sighs* Until next time guys.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: In case any of you were curious I do not, have not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha and co. No matter how sad that makes me. *sniffles***_

_**Now as a Christmas treat heres the newest chapter!**_

Sitting at the bottom of the well Kagome looked up, she was very happy to see clouds. She regretted not saying good bye right before she left but consoled herself since she had done so earlier it did not matter so much. Ideally she wondered how her mother would explain her sudden disappearance to Kai. The last thing she needed was for him to go looking for her. Hopefully her mother went with a semi believable story, and only hoped gramps had no hand in the story or she'd probably supposedly be with her husband to be or something. Which of course would cause him to be angry, and Kagome would catch hell the second he managed to get Kagome alone. She shuddered delicately not relishing that idea at all.

Shifting her ever heavy backpack she began her routine climb up the well. Not for the first time wishing she had a ladder to make things easier. After a few moments and no slips she managed to heave herself over the lip of the well and thankfully her feet touched the delicate grass. Summer was truly here, which meant fewer trips home unless vital supplies, or shampoo, ran too low. Though usually shampoo was in fact a vital supply in Kagome's opinion, but with Kai there to constantly lurk around her as sad as it may be, Kagome would go awhile without just to stay away from home. It didn't feel like home anymore any way. He had ruined that to. The moment Mama had given him a key to the house was the moment it no longer felt like home. He had hurt her though she was grateful it had not been worse, she could not shake her fear away either. Which reminded her of another problem. _**My scent! Damn it! Inuyasha will smell **__**HIM**__** and my **__**fear!**___Than suddenly a thought occurred to her. From her bag she pulled a small bottle. It was her favorite perfume, which in her opinion should be enough to cover both scents at least for a little while. Though she would probably mention Kai in passing to keep Inuyasha pacified. Though she wondered if he'd believe her if she told him what was really going on. _**Probably not, I don't even believe it. I can only hope it doesn't get worse. **_With a sigh she spritzed herself and walked on hoping to find her kit and her friends.

Unbeknown to her in the trees a pair of golden eyes watched her from the trees. A frown marred his face as he stared after her. Still observing her retreating form from where he was perched in a tree he wondered. _**What is she hiding?**_ With no idea he simply thought on. He would know eventually.

Without a look back she trudged on. After a few minutes she was knocked to the ground as a ball of fur hit her in the gut. Her little kit snuggled into her as she wrapped her arms around him holding him.

"Kagome your back! I was getting a little worried when you were not back yet." He chirped. She just ran her hand through his bangs smiling.

"My mama's new boyfriend showed up. I had to wait till I could sneak back here. I'm sorry I worried you." She cuddled him close for a moment glad to be back.

"Oh. What's a boyfriend?" He asked the term was unfamiliar to him.

"It is kindda like a potential mate. You get to know each other and it's the first step to finding a new mate, like courting." She explained trying to use terms he would know. He nodded. Just then Miroku, Sango and Kirara showed up asking about her tardiness a well and she had repeat her story as well as explanation as to what a boyfriend was. Inuyasha was not there which she knew meant she would again have to repeat her story. Sure enough about twenty minutes later she had to repeat herself to him when he finally showed up. Tired she made dinner early and went to sleep.

_**Me: ok I hope you enjoyed this chapter and had a great holiday!**_

_**Inuyasha: what's the holiday have to do with the chapter? Why send Kagome alone?**_

_**Me: don't worry there is a method to my madness. Plus it had to be done. Until next time! Bye! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: No I do not own Inuyasha and co. Nor do I make money from this. Though I wish I did. No I only own the plot and my original character, the man you all love to hate, the douche canoe you know as Kai. Any way enjoy!**_

Kagome lay sleeping once again curled up in a corner. She had skipped eating opting instead to sleep. Inuyasha stared at her, the smelly spray Kagome had had on was finally gone. No longer did it taint Kagome's natural scent. No the only lingering scent on her was that of Mrs. Higurashi's new potential mate. He did not like that either. _**I'm being stupid. If he's her potential mate than that makes him her pack. Pack couldn't hurt any other pack members. So why does it bother me so much?**_

Still unsure of what was going on he finished his meal and made his way over to Kagome. He lay on his side on the floor next to her and just watched. To his amazement it wasn't long that she started moving in her sleep she didn't stop until she was snuggled into his chest, needing comfort of his own for reasons he didn't understand, he wrapped arm around her and shifted them until he was on his back. She lay against his chest wrapped in his arms. With contented sighs they slept.

When Shippo saw he decided he wanted to sleep with the two people he loved as his own parents. So he crawled carefully on Inuyasha's other side and curled into his chest, tucked under Kagome's chin. Inuyasha had woken up, though surprised he said nothing to the kit. Instead he felt his heart warm. _**I guess we're a little family after all. No big deal, hope I'll have this for real one day. **_He thought to himself with a small smile.

He had hope, he hoped one day he could ask Kagome to really be his. Though he was unsure how she would answer, and scared he'd be denied happiness again because of his half demon status he knew that even a glimmer of a chance of a life with Kagome was worth the chance. It was hard to imagine a life without his new pack. It was impossible to imagine a life without Kagome. Determined to try he drifted further into a deeper into sleep dreaming of the day Kagome would be his, as well as her son becoming his own pup, and all the pups to be had later.

_**A/N: Me: Oh the Fluff! Our favorite Hanyou is truly a romantic isn't he?!**_

_**Inuyasha: Keh…. *blushes***_

_**Me: So now we are slowly easing into the romance and seeing a shift in dynamics in our favorite couples relationship. Yes I am speeding it up compared to the real story but I think it is a decent pace and an essential pace.**_

_***Kagome and Inuyasha sit there sputtering with blushes that give the fire rat a run for its money***_

_**Me: Ok guys I know it was probably a bit dull but it was from Inuyasha's point of view and he isn't always so sharp lol**_

_**Inuyasha: What was that? *draws Tessaiga and points it at me***_

_**Me: uhm..? nothing?**_

_**Inuyasha: Wind scar! **_

_**Me: eep! *ducks and watches the wall of my uncle's house crumble***_

_**Me and Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIIIIITTTTTT!**_

_***We watch as he falls through the first floor into the basement to continue his crater making.***_

_**Me: Until next time guys! Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. though I would love to. **_

_**Any way I would like to thank all my readers and I love all the reviews! I was asked to update soon so here it is! Enjoy!**_

The morning light slowly woke her, the rays finding her face though she didn't want them to. Her arm stretched looking for her earlier source of heat and couldn't find it so reluctantly she woke. Stretching groggily she sat up. To her amazement everyone else was up, even more amazing breakfast was made, and the most amazing part Inuyasha had made it. She sat next to him and he handed her a bowl and she was pleased to see that it was good. Though she supposed it shouldn't surprise her really. With all the time he spent as a kid fending for himself trying to survive. He had to have had some skill in cooking after all or he wouldn't be here.

Quietly she ate her breakfast and listened patiently as her kit chattered relentlessly in her ear. After she finished she thanked her Inu-hanyou. Saying their goodbyes to the elder miko they headed out once again. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief that she wouldn't have to restock for at least a month. So Kai wouldn't be a problem for a while. She would have all the time in the world to recover fully from his previous attack. Though she doubted she would go without her share of new cuts, scrapes, and bruises but at least she would be able to tell her mom an actual demon had done it and that she wasn't going to be hurt by it again. _**Inuyasha wouldn't let a demon hurt me twice usually there isn't even a first. **_She sighs to herself. _**Oh well, **_**I will have to figure this out but I'll do it later I guess.**

"Mama? Did you bring any pockey?" Shippo hopped onto her shoulder and waited.

Kagome smiled and having anticipated his question pulled a little of the candy from a side pocket in her bag and handed it to him. Still she was able to keep up with the others which was a nice change of pace. Shippo was happy, Inuyasha had no reason to complain, and Kagome was very happy with her day so far. All in all things were good, and hopefully things would stay that way. One could hope anyway. There day was uneventful and for once Inuyasha didn't complain. For all of this Kagome was grateful, she needed the down time.

Inuyasha hunted, Sango and Miroku gathered firewood, Shippo went for water, and Kagome set up sleeping bags and the campsite. It was very routine and everyone knew there job. Shippo was back first and sat next to his mamma and waited for his maybe 'father', Sango, Miroku, and Kirara to all come back. Before long they all trailed in, a fire was going, and the rabbits were cleaned and cooking.

Just after dinner she felt a strange twinge. It was very faint but it was there. She mentioned it to Inuyasha. He frowned at her. "Is it a Jewel Shard?"

She concentrated. She pinpointed it and searched. Finally she nodded. "Yes but we'd have to have to be a little closer before I can locate it better." Cringing slightly she braced herself for the blow up that she was sure was preparing to detonate any second now.

Surprising Kagome and the rest of the group he simply nodded. "How far do ya think?" he asked her.

She closed her eyes and pin points the general vicinity. "It is approximately three hours away. It's not moving much."

He nodded and scratched the back of his neck in thought. "Well let's get some sleep we will get up at first light and find it. We can't fight in this dark. So we will have to move quickly in the morning though. So everyone be ready."

With those words of wisdom everyone hunkered down for the night to get some sleep for the upcoming fight. Kagome lay down at the base of her hanyou's tree. She and her kit laid down both feeling a little safer with Inuyasha so close. This of course filled Inuyasha with male pride. One by one they all fell asleep.

Morning came quickly and as promised Inuyasha woke them bright and early. Kagome slung her bag over her shoulders and placed her bow and quiver to their place then Shippo clung to her other shoulder, and she scurried onto her hanyou companion's back. As the other two boarded Kirara and set off east in search of the newest shard.

_**A/N: Me: ok guys we are back on familiar ground with the gang on a **_**jewel shard lead.**

**Inuyasha: Thank the Kami!**

***The gang nods***

**Me: next stop fight scene, maybe some more fluff scenes who knows? I don't, just kidding! Anyway until next time! Bye! **


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: As you know I do not own Inuyasha! Damn lawyers and legal bull crap. Any way on to the story!**_

The journey was fast, faster than she would have thought possible. Apparently her Hanyou was very keen on getting there faster. As soon as she had gotten close enough to pin point the location of the shard and a very familiar aura held it. Inuyasha snarled upon catching the owner of said aura. This by no means surprised Kagome, she only hoped he remembered she was still clinging onto his back. He would easily survive the fight with his half demon nature, she being only human didn't stand a chance.

It was Sesshomaru. _**That's just g**_**reat. **Kagome sighed to herself. _**Why does he even have a jewel shard? Its not like he needs one. The guys already strong for cryin'out loud!**_ Much to her relief about ten yards away from Sesshomaru he let her down. Setting her bag down she looked to Sesshomaru.

Stareing at her Sesshomaru was just as stoic as ever. Inuyasha as per ussual was practically twitching where he stood. His hand never leaving Tessigia's hilt. Sango loosly held Hiraikotsu prepared but doubtful her help would become neccesary in any confrontation between the brothers. Miroku decided the same thing plus he knew his sutras just were not going to be enough he remebered the other monks that had tried that. He was not about to repeat the same foolishness. His wind tunel was useless as he had a jewel shard and he couldn't suck that up to. Kagome and Shippo resigned themselves to the fact the fight was enimate and they would have to watch, though Kagome knew it possible she would eventually get involved she was hopeing it would not be neccesary. She wanted a few more days recovery before she had more bruises for crying out loud. Over the last few days she had managed to recover from the cuts and very few left scars and the bruises were almost gone, most having dissappered and others a very faint yellow now. She would like to heal eintirely for once. Inuyasha's thought consisted mostly of one to two word sentences. _**Kill him! It's him! Kill him! Damn basterd. Jewel shards? Again? Seriously? Oh well. Kill him!**_

Sesshomaru quickly grew bored and took a step forward. Inuyasha drew Tessigia and with a speed that would impress Sesshomaru if he weren't still just a bit faster. He drew Tokijin and met his half brother's blade. Having now given up his obsession of taking the fang for now, it was not so hard to think of it as Inuyasha's fang. Though he rarely even thought of the sword now. He was beginning to accept this as a fact and slowly forgetting his ambition to obtain it. There were far more pressing matters to be handled.

Their blades parted. With a well manuevered cut Sesshomaru brought Tokijin down. With a less than gracefull jerk Tessigia blocked it. The fangs met again and again. Blow for blow they clanged agaist eacn other. Neither were willing to yield, both excelllent swordsman in their own right though one more gracefull than the other. For what seemed like hours they fought. Finally Sesshomaru had had enough and landed a blow. With the hilt of his sword he caught Inuyasha between the shoulder blades and he kicked him square in the gut. Inuyasha was flung in the air and landed into an unforgiving tree behind his band of friends.

Satisfied Sesshomaru walked forward. There was a growl that continued to get louder as he stepped closer to Kagome. Sesshomaru quirked up an eyebrow, and looked from Inuyasha to Kagome pointedly. She understood.

"Sit." She said very quietly causing a small thud though not nearly as hard or as powerful as was ussual. Still though there was a string of curses and mumbling behind her. Turning her attention to Sesshomaru she looked to him expectantly. He walked closer and extending his arm out dropped the shard he possesed into her waiting hand. To her surprise it was not one shard but three. Still very tainted it was a wonder to her how he had not been over come by their taint. Instantly they purified upon making contact with her skin. Looking up she bowed slightly. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

He inclined his head slightly in response. Turning on his heel he walked of, Jakin, Ah-Uhn, and a very happy Rin came out from behind a large bush and followed after him. Kagome though very confused was pleased that Sesshomaru had handed the shards over on his own accord. It explained why the shard had not moved and why they waited. Also it explained why he had not started the fight with his half brother. Said half brother took this opportunity to stomp in front of her and peer angirly at her periodically peeking at the shards unwilling to believe that his ass of a half brother had _sought_ them out to _willingly _give the shards to a _human. _Sure enough though they were real and there were _three_!

Kagome let him get a good look at the shards before dropping them one at a time into the bottle she kept around her neck. Taking note the number in the jar now. She made a mental note. Then looking up to her hanyou she waited for the explosion. However he looked very absorbed with something. Cautiously she touched his shoulder bringing him back to himself. His eyes snapped to hers and with a feh he turned headed to a clearing they had found in the opposite direction Sesshomaru had went. Shruging the gang followed. Kagome followed though she was very lost in her thoughts. _**The world has lost its mind. **_She sighed to herself and followed her friends and hanyou her kit on her shoulder.

_**A/N: Me: Ok so not the fight I had planned in fact I am not eintirely sure how this came to be.**_

_**Inuyasha: So why was he there!?**_

_**Me: How should I know?**_

_**Kagome: Uh, you're the authur…?**_

_**Inuyasha: Duh**_

_**Me: Oh. Right. Anyway I don't know where this is going or how it will tie in but it will. I hope.**_

_***Cast eyes narrow and sweat drops in the very anime way***_

_**Me: Anyway until next time everyone! Read and review! Bye!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: No I do not own Inuyasha. If I did I would be very happy but alas I do not.**_

Three shards, two arguments, and one meal later the gang was exhausted. Shippo lay down with Kagome as was usual now. Miroku and Sango slept up against a transformed Kirara. Inuyasha leapt up into a tree branch further away from Kagome than was seen anymore. Sango and Kagome both noticed and both wrote it off as him being upset that his half-brother had sent him flying and that Kagome had angered him further by sitting him. Which was in fact the case but he wasn't about to confirm that. Not to them and not to the pervert either. He never knew when to keep his mouth shut.

No he did not understand why Kagome had interfered in the way she had. His damnable of a half-brother could have killed her in the time it took for her to finish sitting him. But she had done it. He didn't know why she was so damn trusting of everyone. Not everyone was going to like her, not everyone just wants to help, one day she was going to come across someone that didn't want to help her, he only hoped he'd be around to keep her safe. Granted Sesshomaru had not hurt her. That confused him as much as everything else. Why hadn't he attacked Kagome and the others? He'd been done and unable to help, why didn't he hurt them? Or at least insult them? The world had lost its damn mind.

Kagome stared at him, he never meet her eyes though. So with a sigh she settled down to try to sleep. She had wanted to clear things up with Inuyasha but couldn't think of what to say. She wasn't sure why she had trusted him enough to get so close to her especially since her kit had been on her shoulder. Dread filled her as she thought of how it all could have gone wrong. Her instincts had told her it would be ok and it had. Rarely were her instincts wrong but still she wasn't infallible. How could she do that? Inuyasha didn't trust Sesshomaru and with good reason. Now she shuddered only grateful that nothing had happened to her friends, her hanyou, or her beloved son. With that she was able to slip into sleep.

It wasn't long before nightmares had the young priestess thrashing in her sleep. The kit lay safely by her head. Her limbs thrashed, she cried out in small whimpers and whines, and tears poured down her face.

Inuyasha watched fighting with himself. _**I should wake her up. No let her endure. But I really should comfort her. Then again she should have let me protect her! **_Then a particularly gut wrenching cry made up his mind for him. Jumping from his tree to her side he kneeled beside her and shook her awake as gently as he could. Her eyes sprang open the only thing she saw was silver hair, golden eyes, and claws that were entirely too close to her kit. She thrashed harder wailing. Tears went from a steady brook to an unforgiving tsunami. He practically had to yell over her.

"Kami wench! It's me!" He tried soothing her but it didn't really sound that way with its volume. However it did seem to get through. The cost of which was waking everyone in the group. Little Shippo attempted to contribute by patting her head.

"Inu.. Inuyasha?" She cried and flung herself at him burying her face into his fire rat clad chest. Unable to do much else she just sobbed into his chest. He just sat there allowing it, he could smell her fear and he wanted to kick himself for not waking her sooner. Shippo stood there completely helpless his little shoulders and tail slumped. The others were dumbfounded as well. Each were unsure of what had happened or what to do about it. Thankfully Inuyasha seemed to have it under control so once Kagome's wails shifted to quieter keens and sniffles settled back into sleep. Inuyasha attempted to lay her back down intending to order her back to sleep still a bit sullen but he found she still clung to him unwilling to let him go.

"I'm sorry." He heard her whisper. Shocked and a bit confused as to what she was apologizing for, he looked down at her. Tears still ran down her face silently. "What for?" He asked her.

"For what happened with Sesshomaru, I won't do it again… not without you close and only if you say it's ok… I don't want to risk Shippo again. I don't know why I did. I'm sorry." She whispered again.

She looked up at him then her eyes and face turned into his chest once more. His heart as well as icy attitude melted. Hugging her close he laid them both down her snuggled against him Shippo curled up on his chest and went back to sleep as Kagome pulled him closer to her assuring herself he was there and unharmed. Then once Kagome fell asleep snuggled into Inuyasha with Shippo tucked into her. Inuyasha purred them both to sleep and kept his ears open for intruders daring anyone to even try to wake Kagome again. In their little makeshift dog pile he to fell into a light slumber.

_**A/N: Me: Ok so another chapter up I think a few more than another trip to the future.**_

_**Kagome: Do I have to go?**_

_**Me: Well yeah, or I don't have a story.**_

_**Inuyasha: AND?!**_

_**Me: And.. SIT! Until next time everyone read, review, and tell your friends! Bye!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Once again I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. I do own my plot and the man you'll love to hate Kai. As well as any other original characters that may later appear.**_

Morning came and went with everyone going through the normal morning routine. No one asked about Kagome's night terror. She did not supply any answers. Inuyasha having had heard what he needed to did not want to risk further tears, or an angry and embarrassed Kagome sitting him. So for once he was going to let her come to him if she wanted to talk to him about anything further. He knew that she was scared that something could have happened to Shippo and her motherly fears and worries of could have's and what if's had put her in dream lands fast track to hysteria. Something he hoped would not be repeated.

Though he enjoyed the final results he was not about to admit that except to himself which was a feat in itself. Waking up this morning under his mini dog pile had been as wonderful as it had been before. Knowing he had been able to give her comfort, as well as her promise branded into his ears, and the fact she would trust not only his judgment but also trust him to protect her as an alpha is supposed to meant more to him than she probably knew it ever could. With a bit of a spring in his step he led his little pack onward. _**Well I suppose if she's gonna trust my judgment maybe I should think before I try to windscar my half-brothers ass across Japan… I'll have to work on that.**_

The group made some serious progress. By mid-day even Inuyasha was in agreement they could stop for lunch. There they had rabbit and fish as both Inuyasha and Miroku had both had good luck getting food. Kagome sat close to Shippo and when he was finished and played with Kirara her eyes never left him. Trying to fret from a distance she watched but said nothing to him. As she stared at Shippo, Inuyasha stared at her. Unsure of how to calm her he took a chance and sat next to her.

"You can relax wench. No one here is gonna let anything happen to the runt." He tried to comfort stuffing his arms in his sleeves. Kagome smiled at him sweetly and taking a steadying breathe she nodded. To his relief she did look to Shippo more than was necessary but far less than before.

After everyone had had their lunch they let the two play awhile longer before they packed up and headed out again. Kagome carried her kit as he had tuckered himself out playing and it made Kagome feel better. _**Have to keep him safe. I can't be a bad mother anymore. He deserves better. **_She thought to herself cuddling Shippo as best she could while keeping up with the group.

Inuyasha continued walking hoping that Kagome would relax, as well as sense a shard. True they had had better luck in the last couple days then they had since before Kagome had gotten off school and graduated but he wanted this over with. Naraku (Sp?) had been on a rampage and his band of friends just wanted to end it. Life was passing them by and killing the damn spider demon was taking up time they had other things to spend it doing. Miroku and Sango had agreed to be married, Kagome was hoping to stay in the past and visit her family, and raise Shippo for as long as she could, and Inuyasha had decided he wanted to mate Kagome and help her raise her son though she did not yet know that. So they were all anxious to move on. With that in mind they walked on all hoping for the best.

_**A/N: Me: yes it is boring but it's a filler chapter. Sorry. **_

_**Inuyasha: Is it even going anywhere? No I don't think so.**_

_**Me: *sighs* Anyway, until next time **_**guys read, review, and tell me what you think. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: For the love of all things holy! No I still do not own Inuyasha and Co. *looks to the lawyers* Satisfied? **_

The hope that things would continue to go well did not last long. Things changed so very quickly. They knew eventually the other shoe would drop, and it would be bad. And it did. No one could have known how bad everything would go once their luck changed though. It had not been pretty.

**Flash back**

Kagome had earlier sensed a rather large piece of the jewel. The scent of miasma was everywhere. As a group they ran to the next clearing. And there he was there stood Naraku in the flesh it was no puppet, which Inuyasha could tell by its slightly different scent. On either side him where his incarnations and other recruit. Kanna stood to his left and Kagura and Kuhakku on his right.

Sango's eyes watered with angry tears, and there was little anyone could do to calm her though Miroku and Kirara did try. Kagome was panicking internally, Inuyasha the only one to notice through her scent. Shippo hid behind his mother's legs hoping not to be noticed just yet. Inuyasha kept his eyes locked onto Naraku. He could only hope to end it all here and now.

"So Inuyasha, there you are. I heard you had gathered a nice piece of the jewel for me. So little Miko how many shards do you suppose are left? Not nearly as many as one might think I'd wager." Naraku smirked as Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. Though very faint he saw panick in her eyes. At first he thought it was because he was correct but the slight shift of her body told him differently. He smirked at the new chink in her armor. _**We shall have to put that to use.**_ He thought to himself, smirking though wondering why he had never thought of it before.

"Do **NOT** talk to **KAGOME **again!" Inuyasha bellowed at him. Tessaiga was drawn and at the ready. Sango had no more patients and let fly her mighty weapon. "Hiraikotsu!"

Naraku just smirked placing his barrier up. Inuyasha cursed as hordes of demons filled the clearing. Despite her best efforts Kagome began to panick. She grabbed the twin daggers she had been training with in secret, dropped her bag and kept only her bow and quiver strapped to her back. Though she was indeed panicking she looked every once the warrior priestess she longed to truly be. Quickly she thanked every Kami she could think of for her mother having insisted on all those years of gymnastics, as she had a feeling she was about to put that into some serious use. Also she patted herself on the back for all her training on using her weapons and gymnastics at the same time. If only she could control her powers better and had some experience in hand to hand combat. Making sure to keep Shippo close she cut down the demons unfortunate enough to get too close. Silently she made her way forward Shippo in tow. He stared in awe as his mother brought down demon after demon. At one point each of her comrades had a second to do the same thing, though it was short lived when more demons seemed to double in numbers.

Inuyasha was currently in the middle of using his adamant barrage to cut down as many at a time as he could noting that each shard of adamant went through Naraku's barrier. Sango was double teaming demons with her Hiraikotsu and her katana. Kirara held her own. She fought from the sky. Demon parts crashed to the ground as they fell having met their end beneath her claws and fangs. It was easy out maneuvering them in the air but it was tiring. Miroku was unable to use his Wind Tunnel with the shinyosho flying about. However his staff and sutras were a weapon all their own and so brought down demons as well.

Just when things were looking up again Kuhakku, and Kagara were ordered to join the fight. Things went down hill fast. The dance of the dragon narrowly missed Miroku and did hit Kirara in the air. Though alive she fell to the ground in her kitten form Shippo clung to Kagome's shoulder and she flung herself into the air both daggers in one hand she caught Kirara in the other. With a neat flip she was again safely on the ground. Though not terribly safe as Kuhakku's sickle blade chain came at her. Just before it could make contact Sango stood in front of them. With her Hiraikotsu in front of her like a shield she fended off the sickle blade chain. Then it all went wrong. A demon sank its teeth into Kagome. With a scream full of agony she stabbed at it her pain and fury charging her powers so the demon was but a pile of ash. Distracted Sango was next as her brother hit her hard enough she flew into a tree though she got up her right shoulder was clearly dislocated.

Kagome looked to Kirara. "Can you fly? Can you take Shippo and fly above? Keep him safe?" Kirara purred and lept into the air Shippo scurried onto her back and together they flew into the air high above the main fight. Only very low level demons were left in the air. She knew together the two could handle them. Satisfied her son was out of harm's way she and Sango using their blades made their way forward.

Things didn't look like it was going to get better when finally more help was at hand. Koga and his two comrades entered the clearing from the left and Sesshomaru and Ah-uhn came in from the right. Ah-uhn joined the fight in the air and everyone else managed to make their way to the middle. In a circle back to back they fought in this formation Kagome managed a few shoots from her bow as well as fighting with her daggers. She could feel her powers waning. Though no one noticed, for which she was thankful. Her shoulder ached and she had a sneaking suspicion that the demon that bit her had poisonous fangs. Two of which were lodged in her shoulder.

Then she heard Naraku laugh and saw him in the air battling the two flying demons. She watched in fear as she froze. Naraku shot a tentacle at Shippo and in seconds had him in his grasp, her cries stopped everyone where they stood. Faster than anyone could see Kagome flung herself into the air neatly caught by Kirara and her eyes went from the normal color to a glowing pink, and she began to glow with a cry that chilled even Naraku's blood, her light shot straight for Naraku. His scream of agony joined hers, and Shippo's cry of fear rang through the clearing shouts and yells below called out for Shippo and Kagome. In an instant the light was gone, pieces of Naraku's flesh and his disfigured face floated off retreating his minions followed quickly behind him. Shippo had a barrier around him as he fell. It disappeared and he was caught by Kirara. He clutched on to Kagome's limp form desperate to keep her from falling off. Upon reaching the ground her heart had stopped.

-End Flash back-

- Presently with Inuyasha-

He couldn't believe the power Kagome had flung at Naraku. Also he couldn't believe she had been poisoned in battle and that was what stopped her heart. Staring sadly at Kagome's face he held Shippo tightly. The little kit sobbing for all he was worth. He to cried, not caring everyone could see.

_**A/N: Me: Ok so I didn't know whether or not to leave you with a cliff hanger or not.**_

_**Miranda (Inulover's BFF and sister): LEAVE IT!**_

_**Inuyasha: Who the Hell is the wench?!**_

_**Me and Miranda: SIT. **_

_**Me: This is my best friend and my sister. She helped me decide a few things in the story.**_

_**Miranda: *Squeals and jumps on his back and rubs his puppy ears* I have wanted to do that forevvver!**_

_**Me: *sweat drops as Inuyasha curses at her then with a shrug joins her on the floor and rubs an ear***_

_**Miroku: while the lovely ladies molest Inuyasha's ears, I'll say it for her. Read and review. Until next time. **_

_**Miranda and me: Bye! *still rubbing Inuyasha's ears* **_

_**Miroku: Lucky dog, ladies would you like to rub me?**_

_**Me and Miranda: PERVERT! *hits him upside the head and he falls unconscious***_

_**Us again: Bye everybody! *goes back to rubbing Inuyasha's ears* **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: No I still don't own inuyasha and co. though I wish I did. Who doesn't? Even the bad guy is yummy. Well when there aren't all those tentacles or when he goes goopy. And the weird random extra eyes in his final humanoid form is a turn off but otherwise yummy. Any ways**_ _**enjoy.**_

_**-Kagome's POV-**_

"_Kagome…" A voice I had never heard before called out to me. "Kagome."_

_With a groan I rise slowly. Using my palms I rub my eyes. Then hesitantly I look around at my surroundings. Gasping I take in where I am. Inwardly I panic. I'm in the other world. In the belly of the former lord of the west to be specific. I had been here twice now. Hosenki the cause last time, though I don't see him anywhere. Taking a closer look around I see that the bones are intact and nothing is melted. It looks just as it did before Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had there fit over the Tessaiga. Focusing further I see a very familiar face stareing at me with just as familiar smirk._

"_Inuyasha?" I ask. No that's not right. Apparently finding my guess amusing he helps me to stand._

"_Not quite. Try again." He smirks at me._

_Looking closer I see that he's a few inches taller than Inuyasha. And he's a full demon then noticing face markings. Though they match Inuyasha's they are a bit different. His manners and air of power match Sesshomaru more though. Then it all clicks._

"_Toga, inu no tashio, former lord of the West. Your Inu's father!" I'm gushing. I know. I'm also panicking. I know that to. "That means I'm dead?! What the Hell I don't want to be dead!"_

"_Relax Kagome. Your fine for now." He tells me. I level him with a glare. I can see him twitch a bit. Not afraid exactly but close. _

"_I'm dead! And you want me to believe I'm fine?!" I scream at him, yes I'm back to panicking! What do you want from me?_

"_Yes." Was his only reply._

_Furious that he wouldn't let me just be furious. Swearing as loudly as I can, throwing a fit I would put Inuyasha to shame I get pissed. Using words I'm not even sure are real words, and a few I learned from Inuyasha himself. Truly pissed I scream intent on killing his sensitive canine ears. _

"_Why the Hell should I be calm?! Give me ONE good reason! Just one! I fucking DARE you!" I scream at him. Yes I got in his face, no I didn't care. My anger skyrockets as I see his smug smirk grace his lips._

"_Ok. How about your not dead? That a decent reason for you?" He smirks still smug._

_**A/N: ME: Had you all worried huh? **_

_**Kagome: So I'm not dead?**_

_**Me: Nope your alive and well. So Inuyasha can stop crying now. *laughs evilly as Inu sniffles trying to hide his tears***_

_**Inuyasha: I'm not crying you WENCH!**_

_**Me: Well duh. Not anymore *smiles* Anyway she's alive and you can both stop acting like children now.**_

_**Inuyasha and Kagome: WHAT WAS THAT?! *points weapon of choice at me***_

_**ME: *gulps runs away screaming* TOOOOGGGGA! Help! *hides behind Inu's yummy Daddy***_

_**Toga: *Sighs* Until next time every one, assuming I can keep her alive long enough to type next chapter.**_

_**Me: Bye!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Ok guys I am so very sorry this took so long. I put myself in a bit of a corner last chapter. So with out further ado, I do not own Inuyasha and co. **_

"_Ok. How about you're not dead? That a decent reason for you?" He smirks still smug._

_**-Still Kagome point of view —**_

"_Oh… I'm… not dead… huh." I can feel a blush warm my face. Though I suppose that was just proof I was in fact alive. Though grateful I was unsure of how it was even possible to be in his tomb. "Then why am I here?"_

_Toga smiled at me well at least he lost the smirk I guess. This could be really good or really bad. With a sigh I waited for his answer._

"_There are some things I feel you need to know. And I'm going to inform you of them. Though I can't tell you everything and you will have to trust that I only wish to help you. Can you do that?" He asked me._

_He was genuine, I could tell. With a silent prayer and a sigh I nodded to him. Hoping this wasn't going to turn around and kick me in the gut later._

"_Good welcome to demonic boot camp." He said. That damn smirk was back. So much for hoping that it wasn't going to come back to kick me._

**-Inuyasha POV-**

It had been a hard battle. She had fought so well but now she lay on the ground lifeless. Shippo sat clutching me I didn't even fight him, just held him closer as we wept over Kagome. Her heart had stopped. She was growing cold, and I couldn't bear it. We sat at our tree. While the monk made preparations to lay her to rest.

The alter and pyre was set and now it was time to say good bye. But I don't want to I can't, I do not want to say goodbye. Not yet, there where so many things left unsaid. Now I never could. Gently I handed a still sobbing kit to a distraught demon slayer. She too was sobbing and clung to the kit holding him tight. Unable to soothe either of them I turned back to Kagome's body placing a kiss on her forhead I turned to walk away I could not watch them place her it much less light it. I couldn't see that. Behind me I could hear the monk picking her up and set her upon the pyre. It was not yet lit, and I had no intention of seeing that. Crouching I made to jump, then I hear it. There are too many heartbeats. _It's just my ears playing with me. _But the sound that I heard was still there. Then the monk lit the pyre. All I saw was red.

-_Miroku's POV-_

_I had just lit the pyre and stepped back, the flame had just caught and Inuyasha lost it. And not the way the rest of us had. With an enraged howl and snarls he threw himself at Kagome's pyre. He snuffed out the flames with her body clutched in his arms. I move to calm him but as I make eye contact I see they are red, and I see his markings. His demon has broken free. __**Terrific.**_

"_Inuyasha?" I call out to him. "What's wrong? You need to put Kagome down. We need to put her spirit to rest now."_

_**As if this day couldn't get any worse. No of course it could. Sango is crying harder now. Wonderful.**_

"_No. She mine. She fine. MINE! SHE FINE!" He snarled and launched himself in the tree._

"_Inuyasha! Come down here!" Sango screamed._

"_Sango. Wait." Shippo scurried to the ground. Watching him as closely as possible he tries to shoot up the tree like a squirrel. He was too fast for me to catch him. Helpless to do anything I pull a sutra to subdue my hanyou friend, only to be tackled. I find myself under a transformed Kirara. As she held me on the ground I had to watch. Shippo was on the branch that held his two parent figures. Making small puppy sounds. He whines softly on the far other end of the branch ducking his head. Inuyasha stops his snarling eyeing the kit. As if I couldn't be more surprised he proved that wrong with his next words. "Papa? Can I sit with you and Momma? Please Papa?"_

_Standing up as Kirara my jaw hits the ground. __**Papa? Did he just say papa?**_

_Inuyasha looked at him. Then released an arm from Kagome holding it out to Shippo. "Pup. Pup come."_

_Carefully Shippo scurried to them. Taking a deep breathe he sniffed Kagome. Suddenly his eyes watered again. With a joyful cry he clung to the women who was his mother. "She's ALIVE! She's really ok! She's breathing, heartbeat and every thing She's Ok!"_

_Sango and I gasp in shock. __**She's ok! **_

_**A/N: Me: AWW! Shippo and Inuyasha to the rescue! AND he called you Papa! *looks over at Inuyasha***_

_**Inuyasha: Keh *blushes***_

_**Me: Aww such a good boy! *grabs his ears!***_

_**Austin(best guy friend in the world!): Women! Leave his ears alone!**_

_**Me: No *continues***_

_**Austin: I hope he bites you!**_

_**Inuyasha: not a bad idea *lunges at me***_

_**Me: Oh crap! *runs behind Austin***_

_***Austin steps aside to go sit and watch the show***_

_**Me: TRAITOR! *Runs away screaming Inuyasha right behind me***_

_**Austin: Well since she's busy. Read review and until next time! Good bye!**_


End file.
